BROKEN LUCYXNATSU ONE-SHOT
by cherry'n'berry
Summary: Lucy sees Natsu with another girl...READ and see what happens next! RATED T for foul language and some kiss scenes i...I'M NOT GOOD AT RATINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I hope you guys like this and please review. All comments will be kindly appreciated.**

**Lucy p.o.v**

I still remember that evening. The sun was up and the cool breeze was blowing through my hair. I anxiously tapped my fingers and waited for my beloved_,_Natsu,to arrive. _What_ should_ I do if he doesn't show up? _I had asked myself. I took a look around and spotted him in _the_ crowd. I started to run to catch up to him,but thats when I saw them together. Natsu was whispering stuff in her ear while holding her tightly. She just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I turned and ran. _How could he do that to_ me_ I thought he loved me. _I hid behind a tree and took three deep breaths. 1...2...3 The whole world started to spin and I saw black.

**Natsu p.o.v**

I had turned around and saw Lucy. "Shit!Lucy spotted us!Now I'm going to make up some lame excuse about what we were doing just to calm her down!" The girl to his right,Erza,just laughed and left. _Man ...I find Lucy to be rather annoying I'm going to break up_ with_ her. _He found Lucy and saw that she had fainted. "I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up."

**Lucy p.o.v**

I woke up and felt a presence beside me. "Is that you Natsu?" "Hm...Oh yeah its me how are you feeling?" "I feel fine can I ask you a question?" "Yeah whatever." "Was that you and Erza earlier?" "Yeah it was and I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now...WE'RE OVER!" A tear rolled down my cheek. I watched as he stood up and left forever never to return again.

**Author notes: I know that this story was short,but it was my first one and if you want me to continue writing stories please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

** Lucy p.o.v**

** I still continued to sit under that tree for the past 2 years thinking that Natsu might come back to me,but I know that will never happen. I took in a deep breath and stood up.I needed to go to the store to buy ingredients for the stew I was going to make for dinner. I made my way through the store and picked out the stuff I needed.I took the bus home. As I walked up the stairs to my one-room apartment,I noticed that a hooded figure was blocking the door.I cautiously approached the figure unsure of whether to be scared or excited.''Ummm...excuse me sir,but may I ask what you're doing in front of my home.'' The hooded figure looked up and I gasped. ''Lucy...I missed you terribly." Natsu said quietly.I didn't know what to say. I was shocked at how much handsomer he looked. His muscles were tight against his tight t-shirt and his hair was longer and messier than the last time I saw him. I quickly shook my head and asked angrily,''Natsu wtf do you want?'' Natsu looked me in the eye and said slowly,"Lucy...I want you." I slightly blushed and looked down. Natsu took a few steps forward and opened his arms as if to hug me,but I stepped back and glared at him. ''So now after all these years you decide to show up and expect me to forgive you. Well let me tell you something mister, thats not the way life works" I said furiously and made my way to the door.I made my way inside and Natsu started to follow me,but I shut the door in his face.**

**Natsu p.o.v**

** I have never really thought about Lucy for these past 2 years. I had a happy life with Erza. What else could I have I asked for? But still I had this aching feeling in my chest every time I heard or remembered something about her. The pain was almost unbearable at times that it seemed that my heart would burst into a million shattered pieces. One day the pain was to much for me to handle.I told Erza that we were over and ran out the door.I heard rumors that Lucy was living downtown in a one-room apartment.I quickly made my way to to the bus. Once I arrived outside Lucy's building I felt a sort of excitement and ran all the way up the stairs.I knocked,but nobody answered.I waited for atleast 3o minutes before I heard footsteps behind me.I put my hoodie on so that who ever it was wouldn't recognize me. A female voice asked me what I was doing in front of her home.I instantly recognized the voice.I looked up and saw that my beloved Lucy was standing before me. She was wearing a short skirt that showed her long legs and a blouse that fit her curves ever so perfectly.I was practically drooling,but then stopped when I heard her angry voice asking me to tell her the reason why I was here before her.I wasn't really listening to what she was I want,I thought,is you.I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud until I noticed that she had blushed and lowered her head.I took a step forward and opened my arms to hug her,but Lucy quickly took a step back and glared at me.I felt my heart break as she made her way to her apartment and shut the door in my face.I slammed my fist against the wall and felt a lump in my throat.I tried to swallow it,but I wasn't able to. Streams of tears spilled out my eyes and whimpering noises escaped my lips.''I love you Lucy!I love you dearly!'' I screamed to no one in particular.I heard the door behind me open and felt someone wrap their arms around me."I love you too Natsu,but what you did to me 2 years ago still hurts me."She sobbed,"I waited for you under that tree every single day since you left and you didn't even show up. Couldn't you have known how much it hurts when I think about you with another woman thats not me?" I felt my shattered heart break even further and my tears spilled out even more.I couldn't stand appearing weak so I wiped my tears and hugged her back.I lifted her hed and kissed wrapped her arms around my neck and I took that as a sign to kiss her even further.I kissed her faster and then I made my way to her neck and whispered in her ear,''I love you Lucy.'' "I love you too Natsu."She wispered.**

**Author's note: I hoped you liked it and if you want read what happens next you have to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Another chapter yay! Please read and review!

**Lucy p.o.v**

**Natsu left home early that night after staying over for dinner. I felt so happy that me and Natsu were back together again. He had asked me out on a date tomorrow and I was trying to see what I would wear. After an hour of searching, I found the perfect flower-patterned dress and some white Jesus-sandals. I looked good I thought I might faint. I just hoped Natsu would like what I was going to wear.**

**Natsu p.o.v**

**I left Lucy's apartment early that night. I got so excited that I had asked her out on a date. When I got home I took a cold shower and changed into some basketball shorts. "Hmm…I wonder what I should wear on our date tomorrow?'' I asked myself. I opened the door to my closet and noticed that it was a mess. "I seriously need to clean all of this." He started rummaging through his clothes and picket out a white v-neck and some dark-blue skinnys. I paired it all up with some high-top converse. "I hope Lucy like what I'm going to wear."**

**Lucy p.o.v**

"**The day has finally arrived for our date I should hurry up and get ready." I took a quick shower and applied light make-up. Then I put on my dress and my wedges and headed out the door. We were suppose to meet at this fancy restaurant two blocks away that served lobster. When I arrived, I saw Natsu in the front desk asking for our reservations. "WHAT do you mean when you say that I don't have any reservations here?'' He angrily shouted at the lady behind the desk. "um…sir if you don't stop yelling then I'm going to have to call security." She nervously said. I walked my way over to Natsu and asked. "What's wrong babe?" "Nothing, its just that the lady over there is saying that I didn't make any reservations." He said while glaring at the woman. "Well, did you or did you not make any reservations?" I asked him calmly. "Lets see…Hmm…when I got home I took a shower then I looked for my close then…then I…..then I uhhhh…." He blushed and said, "Then I went to sleep." I stared at him and tried so hard to not laugh at his confused expression. We apologized to the lady and left.**

**Natsu p.o.v**

**I guess I did make a fool out of myself back there, I thought. I can't look at Lucy in the face now. "Are you okay? You've been staring out into space like that for the last 15 minutes." Lucy asked worryingly. I looked at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Everything's all right Luce. I was just thinking that I probably embarrassed you back there." "Don't worry Natsu. All that I really care about is that we're back together." I was so happy at what she said that I kissed her and hugged her tightly. "Do you want to go and get an icecream. I heard that theres a really neat place down the street that sells some." Lucy nodded her head and said yes.**

**Lucy p.o.v**

**We arrived at the icecream and ordered a Sunday for the both of us. We sat down and I noticed that the shop was empty except for some cute guy sitting a few tables in front of us. He continued staring our way until he stood up and came to where we were sitting. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you're scorching hot! May I have your phone number." I sat there speechless and faced Natsu. Natsu was red in the face and he was clenching his fist. He stood up and grabbed the cute boy by the shirt of the collar. "If you ever speak to MY GIRL ever again you'll regret it." The other boy was physically shaken and ran out the door. I looked at Natsu and saw that he was looking at me as well. "I'm sorry about that. its just that I got jealous of that guy talking to you. You're my girl and nobody else's." I blushed at his sincerity and blurted out. "Natsu what do you mean when you say that I'm YOUR GIRL.'' He looked at me with an expression on his face that clearly said that I was an idiot. "What I mean by that is that you're body ,you're face, you're lips, everything that belongs to you is mine." I turned bright red and kissed him. "All of you belongs to me as well." I told him. We finished our Sunday and went home.**

Author's note: I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I'll try to add another chapter soon or whenever I can! Please review! ;)


End file.
